


Holiday at Sunset

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [233]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Quinn trip the Force Fantastic at the Luke holiday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Emila-Wan and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> Christmas in Arcadia:  
> [Christmas in Williamsburg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752722) by Merry Amelie  
> [Dream Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798069) by Merry Amelie  
> [Winter Warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798090) by Merry Amelie  
> [Epiphany](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907901) by Merry Amelie  
> [Christmas at Arbor Lodge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4149948) by Merry Amelie  
> [The Wayfarers Inn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4209435) by Merry Amelie  
> [Christmas in Williamsburg (Revised)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4276173) by Merry Amelie  
> [Blessings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4359476) by obi1mcgregor  
> [An Arcadian Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388378) by obi1mcgregor  
> [A Four-legged Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4397123) by obi1mcgregor  
> [Holiday Fun 'n Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3238931) by obi1mcgregor
> 
> References:  
> [Rehearsing at Sunset](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4366079)  
> [Sunset Ballroom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388462)  
> [Christmas in Williamsburg (Revised)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4276173)  
> [Engagement toasts - Write Out Loud](http://www.write-out-loud.com/engagement-toasts.html)  
> [slàinte - Wiktionary](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sl%C3%A0inte)

  
[Capurnia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia)'s beautiful manip

Ian grinned up at Quinn as they slow-danced together in the Sunset Tower Grand Ballroom.

The dance band played "Winter Wonderland," which described their surroundings perfectly. Crystal snowflakes softly chimed throughout the ballroom; the band invigorated the dancers with their high-energy rendition of the song; the snow-white tablecloths brought a bit of wintertime indoors for the revelers.

It was Saturday, December 12th, and the annual holiday party of the Luke School of Arts and Sciences was in full swing. More than two hundred professors, secretaries, deans, department chairs, and graduate students were celebrating with a multi-course dinner and an open bar.

Quinn and Ian were in heaven -- they'd held their wedding reception in the very same ballroom after marrying at the Luke Chapel in August 2011. Tonight had a deja vu feeling about it to them. It seemed like a continuation of their reception, especially since many of their colleagues had been there to celebrate with them.

They wore their best suits -- Ian in blue; Quinn in brown -- but over their traditional button-down shirts, they'd put on holiday pullovers which Violet and Prudence had knitted for them. Quinn's green sweater sported a snowman with a mortar board on top of his head, instead of the traditional stove-pipe hat, while Ian's blue sweater had a winking hobbit, who looked like Frodo Baggins, with a Santa hat at a rakish angle on his brown curls. The little shamrock and Quinn's newer four-leaf clover charm perched upon the usual place of honor on their lapels.

Somehow, they pulled it all together and managed to look both dashing and cute, in a whimsical sort of way. People that they didn't even know had come up to them with compliments on the way they were dressed.

"Can't believe it's been over four years since our reception here," Quinn said, holding Ian close as they swayed over their little corner of the floor.

"Me, neither. Doesn't seem possible." Ian shook his head in disbelief.

"We had our first dance only a couple of feet away from this very spot," said Quinn, nodding to a patch of parquet flooring close to them, roughly midway between the band and the first round dinner table. 

"How could I ever forget?" Ian murmured against his shoulder.

Quinn gave Ian a lazy smile in return and pulled him even closer.

There were too many couples between them and that sweet spot for them to maneuver over to it, though. But Quinn bided his time, his mastery on full display. They advanced in increments as the dancers swirled around them, and in a few minutes, they had made it.

"We did it," Quinn whispered into Ian's neck, just beneath his right ear, fluttering the tiny hairs there. "Just where we want to be."

Ian grinned at his husband's enthusiasm. "Talk about 'Living in the Moment'," he whispered back, mischief written all over him.

"And this Moment will become a part of our own private history," said Quinn with satisfaction.

"Philosophy and dancing -- quite the combination," Ian said in teasing contentment.

Then they just savored the delight of the dance itself, following literally in their own footsteps of over four years ago. 

Despite the decibel level of the band, Quinn could hear an overlay of "Dream a Little Dream of Me," the song they'd danced to for their first dance as newlyweds back then. He must have been channeling Force-enhanced hearing when he swayed to the music of both songs while snugging Ian in his arms.

"How quickly time passes." Quinn sighed into Ian's coppery hair.

"I thought that we were focusing on the here and now," Ian said with an admirably straight face.

"Touche, laddie," Quinn said, pretending to swing a lightsaber with his right hand. "But 'tis true that time is flying."

Ian nodded. "The children are good reminders of that," he said.

Quinn said ruefully, "I know. Lelia was only 7 when she did the Macarena at our reception, and she looked even younger than that to me."

"And now she's a lovely young lady," said Ian, bursting with avuncular pride.

"You're not the only one to notice it," Quinn said with a smile. "Look at the way Han has started giving her little gifts."

Ian nodded. "She showed me a bouquet of carnations he'd picked for her from his grandparents' garden, and you should have seen her face. She had the cutest blush."

"So sweet," said Quinn. "She and Han are having their children's party this week at the dojo. Such fun for them, and we'll have a good time, too."

"They're lucky they met so young." Ian sighed. "Wish I'd met you when I was a kid."

Quinn smiled wistfully. "So do I." He kissed a copper strand of hair tenderly. "But you'll always be my lad, Ian."

"What could possibly be better than that?" Ian said, his grin making a reappearance.

The bandleader got on his microphone to say that the band would be taking a break when the main course was served. So it was the perfect time for them to use the facilities; with a speaking glance, which might have been Jedi telepathy, they knew they had to go to the restroom one at a time.

Each was remembering an indelible Moment from their 2011 celebrations.

When they'd held their rehearsal dinner at The Fountains Room here, Ian and Quinn had gotten carried away while they had visited the plush men's room together. A simple kiss had led to them losing control and almost making love right then and there. When Quinn had suckled his laddie's dimple, Ian's hips started bucking into Quinn, but a providential knock on the door had saved them from themselves. They'd left the bathroom separately, after learning an invaluable lesson in self-control.

So Ian headed for the same restroom by himself, this time. He resisted winking at Quinn first, knowing that they had observant friends, with good memories, surrounding them. When he finished, Ian found his husband drinking champagne punch, while talking with Henrietta, Case's secretary, and her girlfriend Tilly. Ian poured some punch for himself and joined the conversation. After Quinn finished his cup, he took his turn in the men's room, then returned to the punch bowl to meet Ian. 

Ian and he strolled back to their table, which was far enough from the dance floor that they could hold conversations, whether the band was playing or not. They were sharing the table with their friends. Case and Billie were seated to their right; Bant and Ethan were to their left; and Evan and his new girlfriend Emma -- a raven-haired English beauty, who was six feet tall -- were directly across from them.

The Sunset Tower chefs outdid themselves that night. Their dinner was a feast to remember. Wild salmon in a Chardonnay reduction; baby carrots and peapods with gorgonzola crumbles partly melted on top; spinach orzo with shredded parmesan cheese mixed right in.

They all took their time to savor the delectable food, so conversation was sporadic, which was a good thing, since Eth and Evan wanted to talk shop. Uncharacteristically, Case did not bring up the spring semester even once. When they had finished their entrees, two of the couples got up to dance some more, leaving Quinn and Ian with their department chairman and his girlfriend.

Quinn gazed enigmatically at Case. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

Case shot him a marveling glance. "How do you do it? Must be your Jedi clairvoyance."

They all laughed and sat back in their chairs.

"Actually, there is something," Case said, his fingers steepled together. He looked at Billie, who gave him a grin and a nod. "We wanted you two to be the first of our friends to know. Billie has accepted my marriage proposal." 

Ian and Quinn beamed at both of them and said, "Congratulations!" at the same time, making everyone chuckle.

"Oh, that's wonderful news," said Ian enthusiastically. "Christmastime is a beautiful season to get engaged." He smiled over at Quinn, who nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

Both of them were remembering their Christmas in Williamsburg, where they had first exchanged rings in a winter garden -- an engagement of their own. Who would have thought that their private vows would be made twice in public through the years? And now they had the force of nationwide law.

Quinn noticed happily that Ian had been playing with his wedding band since their friends had told them the good news.

Billie cleared her throat to get their attention again. "You're a big reason we've decided to take this step." She reached her hand out to Case, who took it lovingly into his own.

Case said, "We've always taken marriage for granted. We knew we could do it whenever we wanted, and it just didn't seem that big a deal to us."

"But then we saw the struggles you've gone through," Billie said, "what with the laws and even with some of your own family." She looked at them with admiration shining in her eyes.

Case's gaze was intent. "And you've inspired us -- we saw how determined you were to do what we've been putting off." He squeezed Billie's hand. 

Quinn's voice was rough with emotion. "This is the best Christmas present that you've ever given to us, my friends." He reached his hand out to Ian, who took it lovingly into his own, mirroring Billie and Case's earlier gestures.

"You honor us," Ian said. He marveled that he and Quinn -- simply living; simply loving -- could be an inspiration to others.

Since the rest of their tablemates hadn't returned yet, it was up to Billie and Case to decide what to do next. They stared at each other a bit nervously.

"Hmm. It's our turn to host the New Year's Day football party for our friends this year. Maybe that will be the perfect time to tell everybody," Billie said, clearly thinking it through as she spoke.

"What a great way to start 2016!" Ian said.

Billie had always loved Ian's enthusiasm and joie de vivre, and she was delighted that he was so happy for her and Case. She gave him a big grin and looked over at her fiance for his opinion.

"That sounds perfect, honey," Case said. "We'll have more of the details worked out by then."

Billie said, "Okay. We've picked out a tentative wedding date of August 6, 2016, but we have to save the date at our church and figure out where to hold the reception."

"We got married in August, as well, and it turned out to be a smart decision," Quinn said.

Ian nodded. "It was great. We missed the June rush and still had plenty of vacation left to celebrate." 

Quinn led an impromptu toast to the happy couple, raising his glass of Sauvignon blanc and saying, "To Billie and Case! May all of your wishes come true."

Ian added, "Slainte! To your happiness always!"

All of them clinked their glasses, then Ian and Quinn got up to dance again, leaving the newly engaged couple by themselves. Ian winked at Quinn as they ambled over to the parquet floor, where their sweet spot was providentially waiting for them.

"That was a kindness, my lad," Quinn said as he took Ian in his arms to dance to "Baby, It's Cold Outside." 

Ian chuckled. "They didn't need us hanging about with them, when they looked overdue for a more private celebration."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they leave the party a bit early," Quinn said knowingly.

"Speaking of which, how 'bout leaving right after dessert? We could do with a more private celebration, as well." Ian winked at his herven again.

"So you really want two desserts, now, do you, laddie?" Quinn winked back at him.

"Mmm-hmm," Ian answered with a mischievous grin. "You know me so well, ma gradh."

Quinn kissed him soundly. "I do, my love, I do."


End file.
